


A Final Answer

by TreeOfTime



Series: Message from the beyond [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: It has been over a year since the last message from Shepard, Sara never expected another.





	A Final Answer

"It's been over a year, SAM." Sara commented with annoyance as her arms crossed over her chest while trying not to grimace, her bruised ribs from a recent fight weren't giving her a lighter mood. "Why now?"  
"It's quite possible the transmission lagged with interference from the Scourge or the time it was sent. From my calculations when it was sent it was two years after Shepard sent the hologram to your father." SAM said patiently and Sara pursed her lips at that,  
"So... they survived?" She murmured in soft hope but waited as SAM assessed the message quietly before confirming.  
"By the message? Yes, they did." Sara full on grinned at that and tried not to bounce in excitement as over the year Sara had returned to these thoughts in quiet times and looked at the Milky Way with worry and fear as it had been radio silence.  
"Show me?" Sara urged on and sat down to rest her ribs in her Tempest room as the hologram flicked to life and filled the room with a blue glow as the lights faded to its lowest setting.

Sara let out a hiss as Jane Shepard, in all honesty, looked like shit. She was heavily scarred and burned, her once tense features were meshed and riddled with imperfection. She looked like she went through the meat grinder. Her hair was just growing back in and she wobbled, on her... fake legs. Sara almost looked away as she realized Shepard was missing three limbs and were replaced with metal pieces. Beside her was Garrus Vakarian and the best way to describe him was he was hovering over the small woman beside him. Sara let out a soft laugh as Shepard gently pushed away his supporting hands and spoke once SAM allowed it to play.

"Alec, I know this message won't get to you for a while but I hope this will give you relief and happiness that home is safe and we're rebuilding all the planets. It's been rough, a lot of people have died and about 50% of all populations are gone. Whole families..." Shepard scrubbed at her short hair that was regrowing with time and she winced as the metal complement of her hand caught briefly in the strands. "I know you don't like the odds of the population but we should be relieved honestly, we... actually did it. A lot has happened in that time and the Reapers have been destroyed. I made sure of it, with a big price..." Shepard looked like guilt haunted her everyday but Garrus briefly nuzzled her temple and she relaxed. Sara looked at the Turian and slightly smiled as she could read aliens pretty well now and could see how deeply in love he was with her. "I wanted to make sure this got to you, in time. I hope you had better success than us, but things never do go to plan. We are travelers and we go where no one else has. Look back at us one more time Alec and know home is safe and you are not alone. Shepard out." The woman turned as child screams were heard with laughter and she smiled, just as the hologram was cut off and Sara smiled as her brother, Scott, came in and blinked at her smiling at a empty room. 

"Need a straight jacket?" Scott joked as Sara had never told him about the Reaper issue and didn't understand why she looked happy.  
"Huh?" Sara blinked at him before shrugging it off and sat at her desk tiredly, he joined her and sat on the desk with his feet barely touching the flooring.  
"You look almost... relieved?" Scott poked and Sara snorted at that as she had wanted to tell Scott that time with the other message but hadn't wanted him worried just like her. Perhaps in time she would show him, she pondered it but know it needed time. Scott was struggling with his sister being the Pathfinder and him trying to find his place amongst them, and slightly failing. She could feel the pressure on him and he felt it too.

"Just received good news, I'll share it later." Sara promised in vagueness but Scott took it with ease, trusting his older twin to make the right decision.  
"Well besides that I came to visit and see how the wedding plans are coming along." Sara winced and guiltily looked at the wedding planner on her desk with a sense of dread, why did Angaran and Human marriages have to be such a pain?

**Author's Note:**

> A had suggestions that Shepard addresses the twins but I doubt that would happen because of 600 years but also she wouldn't take the time with everything else going on, war and dealing with mental and physical trauma as it is. Probably took a lot of strength to even stand as it was and manage to speak normally, I admire that character so much...


End file.
